Letting It Be Known
by exxcluded23
Summary: Some are reminiscent on the past and some worry about the future. Gajeel , Jet and Droy let their feelings for Levy out and try to find the right path to take. Don't get confused it's still a GajeelXLevy Rated T for some rather...harsh language
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my first GaLe XD **

**Please let me know what you think about it and you think I should go on. **

**There is a language warning because of Gajeel. **

**Thank you to: xXhowelljenkinsXx my editor.**

**Oh also a hint for now and the future, the italicized words are the personal thoughts of the main character. **

* * *

He sat there at his small booth in the corner of the guild, Pantherlily at his side. He chewed on one of the iron nails Mira kept at the back of the bar for him. He did a lot of thinking in that booth. And due to his tough exterior, no one would be able to tell what, or who, he was thinking about. However there was someone who could see through his iron-strong being, and that someone had his ways of reading the dragon's mind.

"Gajeel," the exceed in question started, "Do you see Levy anywhere" he finished, followed by a large crunch and a clench of teeth.

"No" Gajeel grunted back. "And the hell should I care for, Lil?"

The cat signed at this partner's stubborn mind. "Besides, don't cha got some type of errands to run today? What are you still doing here?"

Lilly shot out of his seat and out of the guild as fast as his wings could get him. He was going to be late for his meeting with the others from Extalia. As he flew he thought about Gajeel. "His skull is so thick." Pantherlily knew about his partner's feelings for the small mage, he just didn't know how strong they were. Oh well, for now though he had other things to think about.

Gajeel still sat in his corner. "Damn cat is so persistent." A new scent filled the air around him. It smelled like sugar, old parchment and ink. A smell that made him weak. A scent so intoxicating he wanted, no, needed to be around it more. God it was beautiful. The sweet scent was soon interrupted by one of dirt and chicken, and then another of sweat and energy drinks. They both smelled terrible, but together they smelled like desperation. A disgusting scent that, Gajeel had learned to hate. "Those assholes" he muttered under his breath as the causes of the odors walked into the guild. The girl that carried his favorite smell walked in behind them, books in hand.

"Morning, Levy!" Mira sang as she wiped down the bar. "Working hard?"

Levy puffed as she dropped the heavy books at her table. "Yeah, I've decided to do some research before we go on our next mission" She panted "I want to know everything single detail of what we missed that last seven years."

Mira chuckled and brought some food over for the team.

Gajeel stared at the little bluenette munching on her breakfast. Even when she ate she looked like an angel. He remembered the time they had spent in Tenrou Island. He had promised to protect her, and had ended up making her angry at him. All those short jokes must have made her feel terrible. He never really thought about that until she smacked him with her purse and ran off crying. When she was attacked by those thugs from Grimoire Heat, there was nothing he wanted more than to bash their faces in. He had broken his promise. He didn't stop her from getting hurt. And worse, he had made her worry. The sound of her voice pleading for him to stay alive was all that kept him going.

Gajeel continued to watch her as she finished her food and cracked open a book. Jet and Droy were going on about missions and how much they loved Levy, but she ignored them, like she always did. She had rejected both of their love, but the two boys remained, strong and persevered. But they acted desperate, and according to Gajeel, they didn't deserve anything because of that.

He really hated those two ankle biters. They were always right on top of her and fighting for her affection. Neither of them would ever win it, Gajeel knew that much. When he first came to this guild he was told stories about everyone. And it seemed to him, that ever since the three were kids she had been denying them her love. Still watching the small trio, he noticed Levy was looking at him as well. _Shit! _The girl's eyes met his. She gave him a warm smile, he responded with a quick nod of the head, and turned away. He remembered the first time he saw that smile even though it wasn't for him.

The first day he would be considered a Fairy Tail member was the day he had been changed. There was something about the energy in the guild hall that was different from Phantom. It almost felt... happy. Of course he hadn't felt that happiness when he first walked in.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I go on? Let me know**

**Thanks**

_**-Exxcluded**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright part 2 of many. Thanks for stopping by again XD **

* * *

**_The first day he would be considered a Fairy Tail member was the day he had been changed. There was something about the energy in the guild hall that was different from Phantom. It almost felt... happy. Of course he hadn't felt that happiness when he first walked in._**

* * *

Gajeel Redfox flung open the doors and entered Fairy Tail. The entire guild stopped stared at him as he walked past them and made his way to the bar to meet his new master. He heard whispers as he passed each table. Whispers, about him. To put it frankly he had no idea what he was doing there. He had no clue why Juvia had wanted him to join this shabby old place, or why Makarov had invited him too. Honestly, Gajeel was just happy to get out of that shit hole scrap pile he was living in. He thought anything had been better than that. He was wrong. This was not the destructive, wild guild he had fought before. Everyone was so quiet. So… scared. This was the man who had destroyed their beloved Fairy Tail, beat "Lucky Lucy Heartfillia" to a pulp, and nailed the three sweetest people in the guild to a tree in the middle of town. And now they were being told he was joining them. No this was NOT okay with them. But what master says goes right? Gajeel knew there wasn't a single person who didn't want to kill him, and he knew that somehow that would have to change. When he approached his new master he muttered

"Everyone here is so quiet, you sure this is a good idea?"

Makarov let out a small chuckle.

"Give them time, my son, they will warm up eventually." The old man comforted as he stamped the Fairy Tail symbol on Gajeel's large arm and walked away. There was no going back now. He stood their staring at his new black mark on his arm until a sweet voice interrupted him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Mr. Redfox"

Gajeel looked up to see the barmaid giving him a warm smile. Mirajane Strauss, the demon gone good girl. "Screw the formalities and don't start all this sweet as sugar shit. No one here gives a damn about me and aren't gonna pretend they do." The dragon barked at woman standing in front of him, making her jump.

"Juvia cares" he heard a familiar voice say as the owner wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on his back.

"Oi woman" Gajeel spat "Get off me."

She giggled jumping down. "Juvia's sorry. Thank you for coming and joining with Juvia"

Gajeel grunted. "Yeah well I ain't here to watch and listen to you fantasizing about that weird stripper. Let me tell you that right now. I'm here for work. To make money, and get back at Salamander. Got that?"

"Juvia understands"

A third party soon joined the bunch, putting her arm on Gajeel's shoulder. Laughing the voice said "Come on. Lighten up, have a drink!" He turned to see a tall, slim woman in a bikini top pushing a mug of beer into his chest. "I'm Cana," she said sitting on the bar. "Thought I might as well break the ice." She ushered to Mira.

"And if you're looking for Natsu, he and the others aren't back yet. And don't be so quick to judge us fairies; someone ought to take a liking to ya. You're a little rough around the edges, but not too bad on the eyes." She laughed heartily. Mira came over and put a large barrel of beer on the bar next to Cana. Gajeel gaped at the skinny girl as she chugged from the barrel. _What in the hell did I get myself into?_ He turned to face the rest of the guild. Things were starting to liven up a little. People were now laughing and joking, and at the request boards looking for jobs. It was starting to feel like a good place to be.

On the far side of the room he spotted two guys and a beautiful girl with blue hair. That was her. He remembered her. They were laughing together about something. Gajeel felt compelled to go find out what that something was, but he soon bit that feeling off. She had been smiling a beautiful smile. No. Gajeel Redfox wasn't one to bask in any girl's beauty no matter who she was, but this girl, something about her was different_. No, Black Steel Gajeel does NOT fawn over women, no matter who it is_. There was probably just some pent up guilt in his mind making him feel false feelings. _Yeah... that's all it is... false feelings_. He continued to look at her. Then she caught him starring. Her smile went away fast and she turned her head sharply so that their eyes no longer met. That was when the guilt began to well up inside him. She couldn't even look at him, like he was some kind of monster. And for the first time, his actually felt like one.

The pang of guilt brought him back to reality and he was once again in his booth watching Levy work from across the room. Thinking about it though, she never really said the words "I forgive you." She had told everyone she was okay with having him there but for the first week or so she had hid from him and hadn't talked to him at all. In fact Gajeel was pretty certain that she hadn't even accepted him there until he let Jet and Droy beat him up. That was what he wanted when he did that though. To gain her approval and make her realize he was serious about wanting to be a part of the guild. He had no idea why, but this small girl was extremely important to him. He had to hand it to her little pups though, as much as he hated them, they packed a punch when the opponent wasn't trying. They made the idiotic mistake of thinking he was weak. Levy was the one who had figured out what was going on. She stood behind the tree screaming for them to stop. Because he wasn't fighting back, he was really getting hurt. Gajeel was lucky for her screaming or they may have gone a lot harder on him than they did. It wouldn't have hurt him, but he didn't want to feel their wrath when he wasn't allowing himself to fight back. And then...then there was Laxus who had come to join the fight. He would have killed Levy if Gajeel didn't stop him. He shook his head. That memory was one he really wasn't fond of. He breathed in, hoping to narrow in on her scent again.

* * *

**I love writing from Gajeel's point of view so much.**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Enjoy guys XD**

* * *

That whole conundrum with Laxus was terrible. Mainly because for a majority of the time he wasn't able to fight due to being locked in the guild hall. But also because, that was when he was doubling as a Raven Tail member. Why the master had chosen him for the job, Gajeel had no clue. He was new to the guild and a former enemy. Thinking about how much trust the man put in his "children" was amazing. That must have been about how much trust he had in Levy. Why did he trust her so much? Anyway, the deeper into thought he went, he realized that was when he had learned how amazing Levy McGarden really was. The only words he had thought to describe her starting that day were "courageous is fuck" And that thought didn't even start when she tried to save them, it was even earlier in the day when she had helped them escape from Freed's runes.

Levy sat in the middle of the guild, books sprawled out in front of her, hair tied up and barking orders at Natsu. She was down on all fours scratching papers with formulas and equations. Gajeel had taken a break from pounding on the invisible barrier for a while and found himself sitting right behind her. He felt a nosebleed coming when he realized he was right in front of her amazing backside. She had a pretty nice ass. And Gajeel didn't often pay attention to women, but he couldn't stop himself from starring. Levy turned her head towards him and her eyes met his with a devil's glare.

"Can I help you with something" She snarled.

_Crap_ he needed to think of a way out of this. So he did the only thing he could think of, play oblivious.

"What're ya talking about short stack?"

"I mean, why the hell are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

_Damn she is feisty_. Her attitude threw him back "I umm..." He needed an out. The last thing he wanted was everyone in the guild running around calling him a pervert. Not that he cared or anything, it was just...a hindrance in his...life at the guild. _Ooo got it._ "I've never seen this type of magic work like this before." Oh yeah he made his way out. "I wanted to watch ya work without bothering you." It wasn't a complete lie in his defense, he was curious.

"Oh okay." She gave a slight blush. "If you want to see, come sit over here." She gestured to a spot outside of her circle of books and he moved. He sat there awhile listening to her talk to herself. He had no clue what she was saying. It all sounded like gibberish to him, and he wasn't as dumb as flame brain, he had some knowledge. But this... her... it was just all amazing. As the two sat there she told him to help her guild. He looked at the determination on her face, underneath the lose strands of hair and crooked glasses. In that moment Gajeel felt something he never felt for another; affection.

Honestly, he hated feelings. Ever since he was a little boy and Metalicana left him, he vowed to keep his tough exterior, to form a shell around him that could never be broken. But this girl, this little girl, somehow found a way to break though that barrier a matter of minutes. He hated himself for being so weak. Anything that would inflict any feeling other than physical pain was bad. He didn't want to feel broken or lonely like he had years ago. So he became Kurogane, Black Steel Gajeel, and no one could hurt him like that again. He still loved his father deeply, but Metalicana left scars deeper than Gajeel dared to think. And this girl...this tiny, insignificant girl, made him think about all the things he hated. _Who is this Levy McGarden? And why do I feel so damned special around the stranger?_ That day proved her astonishing demeanor even further. She was so brave, she went by herself to try and convince Laxus to see his dying grandfather and she did that without the intention not fight. Gajeel and Natsu had tried to warn her, but she didn't give, she didn't succeed either, but she stayed persistent. She had dragged him out of the cathedral without hesitation when she needed too. He had fought days and months about his feelings towards the girl and never found what was so appealing about her.

He brought his mind back and decided it was time to go home. He stood up and quickly made his way to the door.

"Bye Gajeel!" He heard the smooth voice from the woman of his troubles shout. Keeping his blush from spreading he turned his head to her.

"Bye Le- Shrimp." He stuttered and shuffled out of the guild as quickly as possible. He couldn't do it. Saying her name intimidated him. He had nicknames for everyone, but hers were more than just a mean old nickname. Despite what she thought, they weren't supposed to be rude or make her mad, he didn't know why but they were never intended to hurt her like other peoples were. In his mind she was always Levy, but he could never say it. Why? He had no clue. He didn't know many things when he came to that girl. She was a constant mystery to him.

As he walked he noticed he wasn't going in the direction of his place, but to the center of town instead. Before he knew it he was in front of a huge tree in the middle of Magnolia.

"This is it." He felt himself sadden as his memory placed a bruised and broken Levy chained to the top of it. That was his least favorite memory. In all the others he had found something good, but this one had nothing. He hated all these memories. But still, his stomach knotted as he remembered.

That whole conundrum with Laxus was terrible. Mainly because for a majority of the time he wasn't able to fight due to being locked in the guild hall. But also because, that was when he was doubling as a Raven Tail member. Why the master had chosen him for the job, Gajeel had no clue. He was new to the guild and a former enemy. Thinking about how much trust the man put in his "children" was amazing. That must have been about how much trust he had in Levy. Why did he trust her so much? Anyway, the deeper into thought he went, he realized that was when he had learned how amazing Levy McGarden really was. The only words he had thought to describe her starting that day were "courageous is fuck" And that thought didn't even start when she tried to save them, it was even earlier in the day when she had helped them escape from Freed's runes.

Levy sat in the middle of the guild, books sprawled out in front of her, hair tied up and barking orders at Natsu. She was down on all fours scratching papers with formulas and equations. Gajeel had taken a break from pounding on the invisible barrier for a while and found himself sitting right behind her. He felt a nosebleed coming when he realized he was right in front of her amazing backside. She had a pretty nice ass. And Gajeel didn't often pay attention to women, but he couldn't stop himself from starring. Levy turned her head towards him and her eyes met his with a devil's glare.

"Can I help you with something" She snarled.

_Crap_ he needed to think of a way out of this. So he did the only thing he could think of, play oblivious.

"What're ya talking about short stack?"

"I mean, why the hell are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

_Damn she is feisty_. Her attitude threw him back "I umm..." He needed an out. The last thing he wanted was everyone in the guild running around calling him a pervert. Not that he cared or anything, it was just...a hindrance in his...life at the guild. _Ooo got it._ "I've never seen this type of magic work like this before." Oh yeah he made his way out. "I wanted to watch ya work without bothering you." It wasn't a complete lie in his defense, he was curious.

"Oh okay." She gave a slight blush. "If you want to see, come sit over here." She gestured to a spot outside of her circle of books and he moved. He sat there awhile listening to her talk to herself. He had no clue what she was saying. It all sounded like gibberish to him, and he wasn't as dumb as flame brain, he had some knowledge. But this... her... it was just all amazing. As the two sat there she told him to help her guild. He looked at the determination on her face, underneath the lose strands of hair and crooked glasses. In that moment Gajeel felt something he never felt for another; affection.

Honestly, he hated feelings. Ever since he was a little boy and Metalicana left him, he vowed to keep his tough exterior, to form a shell around him that could never be broken. But this girl, this little girl, somehow found a way to break though that barrier a matter of minutes. He hated himself for being so weak. Anything that would inflict any feeling other than physical pain was bad. He didn't want to feel broken or lonely like he had years ago. So he became Kurogane, Black Steel Gajeel, and no one could hurt him like that again. He still loved his father deeply, but Metalicana left scars deeper than Gajeel dared to think. And this girl...this tiny, insignificant girl, made him think about all the things he hated. _Who is this Levy McGarden? And why do I feel so damned special around the stranger?_ That day proved her astonishing demeanor even further. She was so brave, she went by herself to try and convince Laxus to see his dying grandfather and she did that without the intention not fight. Gajeel and Natsu had tried to warn her, but she didn't give, she didn't succeed either, but she stayed persistent. She had dragged him out of the cathedral without hesitation when she needed too. He had fought days and months about his feelings towards the girl and never found what was so appealing about her.

He brought his mind back and decided it was time to go home. He stood up and quickly made his way to the door.

"Bye Gajeel!" He heard the smooth voice from the woman of his troubles shout. Keeping his blush from spreading he turned his head to her.

"Bye Le- Shrimp." He stuttered and shuffled out of the guild as quickly as possible. He couldn't do it. Saying her name intimidated him. He had nicknames for everyone, but hers were more than just a mean old nickname. Despite what she thought, they weren't supposed to be rude or make her mad, he didn't know why but they were never intended to hurt her like other peoples were. In his mind she was always Levy, but he could never say it. Why? He had no clue. He didn't know many things when he came to that girl. She was a constant mystery to him.

As he walked he noticed he wasn't going in the direction of his place, but to the center of town instead. Before he knew it he was in front of a huge tree in the middle of Magnolia.

"This is it." He felt himself sadden as his memory placed a bruised and broken Levy chained to the top of it. That was his least favorite memory. In all the others he had found something good, but this one had nothing. He hated all these memories. But still, his stomach knotted as he remembered.

That whole conundrum with Laxus was terrible. Mainly because for a majority of the time he wasn't able to fight due to being locked in the guild hall. But also because, that was when he was doubling as a Raven Tail member. Why the master had chosen him for the job, Gajeel had no clue. He was new to the guild and a former enemy. Thinking about how much trust the man put in his "children" was amazing. That must have been about how much trust he had in Levy. Why did he trust her so much? Anyway, the deeper into thought he went, he realized that was when he had learned how amazing Levy McGarden really was. The only words he had thought to describe her starting that day were "courageous is fuck" And that thought didn't even start when she tried to save them, it was even earlier in the day when she had helped them escape from Freed's runes. Levy sat in the middle of the guild, books sprawled out in front of her, hair tied up and barking orders at Natsu. She was down on all fours scratching papers with formulas and equations. Gajeel had taken a break from pounding on the invisible barrier for a while and found himself sitting right behind her. He felt a nosebleed coming when he realized he was right in front of her amazing backside. She had a pretty nice ass. And Gajeel didn't often pay attention to women, but he couldn't stop himself from starring. Levy turned her head towards him and her eyes met his with a devil's glare. "Can I help you with something" She snarled. Crap he needed to think of a way out of this. So he did the only thing he could think of, play oblivious. "What're ya talking about short stack?" "I mean, why the hell are you staring at me?" "I wasn't." "Yes you were." Damn she is feisty. Her attitude threw him back "I umm..." He needed an out. The last thing he wanted was everyone in the guild running around calling him a pervert. Not that he cared or anything, it was just...a hindrance in his...life at the guild. Ooo got it. "I've never seen this type of magic work like this before." Oh yeah he made his way out. "I wanted to watch ya work without bothering you." It wasn't a complete lie in his defense, he was curious. "Oh okay." She gave a slight blush. "If you want to see, come sit over here." She gestured to a spot outside of her circle of books and he moved. He sat there awhile listening to her talk to herself. He had no clue what she was saying. It all sounded like gibberish to him, and he wasn't as dumb as flame brain, he had some knowledge. But this... her... it was just all amazing. As the two sat there she told him to help her guild. He looked at the determination on her face, underneath the lose strands of hair and crooked glasses. In that moment Gajeel felt something he never felt for another; affection. Honestly, he hated feelings. Ever since he was a little boy and Metalicana left him, he vowed to keep his tough exterior, to form a shell around him that could never be broken. But this girl, this little girl, somehow found a way to break though that barrier a matter of minutes. He hated himself for being so weak. Anything that would inflict any feeling other than physical pain was bad. He didn't want to feel broken or lonely like he had years ago. So he became Kurogane, Black Steel Gajeel, and no one could hurt him like that again. He still loved his father deeply, but Metalicana left scars deeper than Gajeel dared to think. And this girl...this tiny, insignificant girl, made him think about all the things he hated. Who is this Levy McGarden? And why do I feel so damned special around the stranger? That day proved her astonishing demeanor even further. She was so brave, she went by herself to try and convince Laxus to see his dying grandfather and she did that without the intention not fight. Gajeel and Natsu had tried to warn her, but she didn't give, she didn't succeed either, but she stayed persistent. She had dragged him out of the cathedral without hesitation when she needed too. He had fought days and months about his feelings towards the girl and never found what was so appealing about her. He brought his mind back and decided it was time to go home. He stood up and quickly made his way to the door. "Bye Gajeel!" He heard the smooth voice from the woman of his troubles shout. Keeping his blush from spreading he turned his head to her. "Bye Le- Shrimp." He stuttered and shuffled out of the guild as quickly as possible. He couldn't do it. Saying her name intimidated him. He had nicknames for everyone, but hers were more than just a mean old nickname. Despite what she thought, they weren't supposed to be rude or make her mad, he didn't know why but they were never intended to hurt her like other peoples were. In his mind she was always Levy, but he could never say it. Why? He had no clue. He didn't know many things when he came to that girl. She was a constant mystery to him. As he walked he noticed he wasn't going in the direction of his place, but to the center of town instead. Before he knew it he was in front of a huge tree in the middle of Magnolia. "This is it." He felt himself sadden as his memory placed a bruised and broken Levy chained to the top of it. That was his least favorite memory. In all the others he had found something good, but this one had nothing. He hated all these memories. But still, his stomach knotted as he remembered.

* * *

**The Tree is going to bring back some vicious memories.**

**My inspiration for the part about her name was from the anime _Say I Love You._**

**Don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 super excited! I want to say it felt so great opening up my my email and seeing so many updates for follows, favs, and reviews for this story (and by so many I mean like 4, but it was still really touching for me).**

* * *

He had been waiting for hours for some dumb-ass Fairy to come his way. Phantom needed that Heartphilla chick, and Fairy Tail wasn't gonna give her up easily. They had ignored his fist war declaration. They just needed a little extra push. He heard a chorus of laughter from some people below. Looking down, he saw his prey. A small girl led the way two tall guys, and on the girl's shoulder blade, a Fairy Tail mark.

"Here we go. Gi Hi Hi Hi" Gajeel cackled while jumping down from his place on top of a nearby building. First things first: the girl. He didn't know if the others were fairy trash or not, but attacking her first would answer that question. He lunged toward her, knocking her to the ground before she had time to scream.

"Levy!" The boys cried as one threw out his hand and a system of long vines followed. Bingo. They were all scum. Gajeel's arm turned to an iron post, cut through the vines and slammed his iron fist into the plant-man's face, knocking him to the ground as well. The hatted one ran toward Gajeel, quicker than he expected, landing a jab to the dragon slayer's stomach. Unphased by this hit, Gajeel turned to face the boy. He began to run towards Gajeel again, but this time he was ready. When the man got close enough Gajeel reached out and grabbed him.

"JET!" the girl tried screaming as Gajeel threw him into a nearby building. He had rendered both guys unconscious in seconds and he began to walk back towards the girl. She stood up panting and looking like she wanted to fight. The gash on her head said otherwise, now staining her bright blue hair red.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi." Gajeel laughed as he advanced toward her. "What are ya gonna do that your little body guards couldn't?"

With every step closer he took to her, she took one back.

"Solid Script: Wind" She yelled. A gust of strong air came towards Gajeel, pushing him back a little. While he was caught off guard, she took the advantage to run over to her teammates. He turned around to look at her trying to help the boys.

"JET! DROY!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her face. Then she looked at Gajeel. "W-who are you? What does Phantom want from us?" She cried. Gajeel began to make his way towards her again.

"Solid Script: Fire" the flaming letters came flying towards him. He let his scales out and walked through the flames. He was right in front of her now standing above her, his scales and claws shimmering in the moonlight.

"Kurogane" she whispered in terror.

Before she even could move he grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Grabbing and clawing her cheeks with his free hand he said,

"We want Heartfillia." He growled

"What?" was all she could manage before he plunged his iron fist into her stomach and she passed out from the pain. He dropped her and looked down on his victims.

He looked at the tree a few feet away and dragged the bodies there. At the top of the tree he posted all three of them, the girl in the middle. He looked up at his victory and noticed what the girl had been wearing. She had a bikini top and a vest on. Her stomach was exposed. He got a horribly wonderful idea. He made his way back up the tree and painted Phantom Lord's guild mark on her stomach like an artist with a canvas, only he didn't use paint. He used blood. Her own blood and the blood of her teammates was marked on her. Come morning everything he did would be seen. So Gajeel Redfox walked away, happy as could be, and damn proud of his work.

Looking back now he wished hadn't been so harsh. If he could go back in time he would take her down from the tree and hold her. Ask her to forgive his sins, because that wasn't who he was anymore. He couldn't stand to look at the tree anymore. He needed to go home.

On his walk home she was the only thing on his mind. Why did he think about her so much? He liked everything about her so much it hurt. This feeling was something so different from anything he had felt before. He felt an overwhelming desire to be with her, to call her his own. Her smile was beautiful. Her laugh was adorable. Her mind was freaking amazing. She had so much determination, and mental strength, that Gajeel was just blown away by her (not to mention she had a fantastic ass). But he knew she would never give him a chance to be with her, that much he was sure of. To her he was a monster, an animal, the man that hurt her. Gajeel didn't like how she made him feel, his stomach would knot up and he'd get all sweaty when he thought about her. He felt vulnerable, and that wasn't something he liked to feel, but he'd also get insanely happy, an emotion he wasn't so used to. He had heard something about these symptoms before. _No that is ridiculous_. Gajeel Redfox wasn't like that. But she was just so amazing. No, it couldn't be. Could it? He looked up at the sky, it reminded him of her. The sky, a beautiful blue the same as her hair. _Shit it is true_; he finally understood what was going on. He can't tell anyone not even Lilly what he had discovered. He couldn't tell her either. But maybe if he said it out loud just once he'd feel better. Yes that was what he had to do. No one was around, so why not.

His body shook; he couldn't believe he was doing this. He was Gajeel Redfox, he didn't do this kind of stuff. But he had to. "I've never been good with words." He started to say to himself. "But… Levy McGarden. I think... I think." _Shit this is hard._ "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**This concludes Gajeel's point of view. Next week we start Jet & Droy's and talk about The Grand Magic Games.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was a supposed to a separate story all together but my editor gave me advice to add it in to the Gajeel one and, I really like it added on because I bashed Jet & Droy while writing in Gajeel's P.O.V. I honestly don't dislike the guys.**

**So here you go...**

* * *

He saw shapes walking along the sidewalk, but couldn't quite make out who they were. He got closer and recognized them as Levy and Gajeel. She was smiling and laughing like she always did and he walked silently next to her. In a swift movement everything changed. Everything around them got dark. He rushed to get to Levy but it was too late. A giant dragon stood in front of her and picked her up by her hair. The Dragon laughed a vile laugh. The girl dangling in his hand screamed as a bloody Phantom Lord mark appeared on her stomach. He needed to get her, he tried screaming but nothing came out. The beast was going to hurt her again and all he could do was watch.

Jet jerked up from his bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Just a dream" he said to himself, getting up to wash off his face.

"Jet" He turned to his roommate on the opposite side of the room.

" Yeah Droy?" Jet sighed.

"Was it Levy again?" Jet looked at his partner. "I'm worried too."

"I know man, but get to sleep we've got a big day tomorrow."

They were going into the third day of the Grand Magic Games. Well Fairy Tail was, not Jet and Droy specifically. After the events of that day team A was in third and B in fourth. Gajeel and Natsu had been pitiful in the Chariot Race, that was something Jet could have done with his eyes closed, but the speed mage couldn't complain. When he and Droy had participated in previous years they never made it past the Preliminary. But still, how two men so powerful were able to be so motion sick was beyond him. Closing the bathroom door behind him and letting the cold water run he said softly to himself,

"If Gajeel would have thought for at least a second before jumping in just because Natsu and Eucliffe were in it, we probably would have been better off." Anger began to surge through him, "Gajeel I swear if you mess this up-" He stopped himself and splashed cold water on his face. _I can't keep blaming everything on Gajeel because I'm so jealous_. Ever since the group from Tenru came back, Gajeel and Levy had been inseparable. Shadow Gear had even had to drag Gajeel on missions with them. The idea of Levy with him was revolting. He was the man that hurt them... that hurt her. Now she just acted like it was all okay, and Jet and Droy had to play along with the little charade. She even let Gajeel walk her back to Fairy Hills every night. That was something Jet and Droy used to do. Levy McGarden was the most beautiful girl Jet knew. Her mind, her spirit, and even her looks were unmatched by any other girl at the guild. Levy was perfect, and Gajeel better be damn happy and proud to have her attention.

After his loss Gajeel's was pretty distressed at the bar, and Jet and Droy were forced to watch, as Levy tried her best to comfort him, putting her arm around him and forcing him to let out small chuckles. Then he had walked her back to the hotel, leaving Jet and Droy alone. Well not completely, the boys had followed the two back to where the non-competitors had been residing secretly, to watch the two. They acted like normal friends. He still called her shrimp, and gave her no kiss or hug, he just waved goodbye and walked back to his lodging. To anyone else nothing looked out of the ordinary, but not everyone knew Levy McGarden. The bright smile on her face and the blush on her cheeks said there was more to it.

Jet had known since before Tenru that she had seen feelings for the Dragon Slayer, he just chose to pretend he didn't. He and Droy had talked about the relationship between the blunette and the dragon often. And Jet knew deep in his heart, no matter how much he chose to deny it, that Levy's feelings for Gajeel were very strong.

The mage picked up a towel and dried his face off. He really needed to talk to Levy, but it was late. Also she was on the floor below him, and guys weren't allowed on the girl's floor. So he got back into bed and tried his best to fall asleep.

That night he had another dream. This time it was him and Levy. They were walking around Magnolia, holding hands. Jet was beaming he looked so happy. Levy on the other hand, she looked miserable. Her tone of voice and her words were enough to break Jet's attitude. All of a sudden the happy couple wasn't so happy anymore and a black dragon necklace around her slim neck was the cause of it.

The next morning Jet woke to a blue bird chirping at his window. Blue... how appropriate.

After the Games that day Fairy Tail B was first and A was second. Things were finally starting to look up for the old guild. During their party at the bar Jet and Droy had decided something. It was time to tell Levy what was on their minds. They had watched her for a couple of hours with Gajeel, and his feelings for her were becoming more obvious. From the far side of the room Jet and Droy had watched as the Iron Dragon Slayer put his arm around her, made her giggle and blush, and pulled her closer to himself. She didn't do anything to stop him, but the way she kept checking to make sure Jet and Droy weren't watching, was what told them it was time.

* * *

**I know I said Jet and Doy's point of view but. it is really more Jet**

**Okay so, next week is the final chapter.**

**That you for stopping by**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter**

* * *

She had gotten up to use the restroom and the boys had stopped her before she had time to scurry back to her table.

"Levy can we talk to you" Droy spoke up, but quietly.

She smiled her usually happy-go-lucky smile and leaned one arm on a nearby table ready to listen.

"Sure guys, what's up?"

"Not here" Jet said "Somewhere quieter."

Her face lost all signs of happiness and left only ones of worry. She nodded as Jet led the trio out of the bar and to a nearby bench.

"Guys what's going on?" Levy voiced.

Jet sighed. "Levy, we know."

"Know what?"

"About your feelings for Gajeel" Droy answered. Levy' s face went dark and expressionless. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Jet began "We just want you to know that we love you and that will never change, but we want you to be happy."

"And we know that your happiness is not going to be with either of us." Droy added.

Her eyes began to water, "I, I'm sorry." Both boys wrapped their arms around her as she began to cry harder.

"For what, Levy?" Jet asked, forcing back the tears that were settling in his eyes from seeing his love cry.

"For not being able, to feel the same as you guys." She sobbed.

Jet held her tighter, "No don't do that, you know it's not your fault."

"I've tried so hard not to hurt you. Your friendship means so much to me."

"Don't worry about us," Jet forced. "We did a lot of growing up and changing when you were gone. I mean come on, look at Droy." He motioned towards his large friend.

"Hey" He snapped back, earning a giggle from the solid script mage. Noticing her calming down, Droy smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Just remember, if he ever does anything to hurt you ever again-"

"We'll kick his ass." Jet finished. Levy pulled them in for another hug before wiping her wet face. "Thank you guys so much."

They heard a voice from the outside of the bar.

"SHRIMP?" The voice repeated as they saw Gajeel walking around.

Jet looked at Droy and nodded. "Well it looks like it's time to go." They took turns planting a light kiss on Levy's head and walked away. The duo soon came in contact with the pierced man.

"Hey, have you two seen the shrimp around. I was supposed to walk her home and she disappeared."

"She's back there." Droy said pointing to the bench where the small blue haired girl sat.

"Oh." He said shoving past them. Jet didn't want his relationship to be so hostile with the man, if Levy was serious about him, so he decided to try to make amends with the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Gajeel," he started as the large man turned around "Good luck tomorrow."

Gajeel let the corners of his moth curl up. The closest thing to a smile Jet and Droy had gotten from him.

"Thanks." He said with sincerity, and then turned to walk away.

That night Jet once again found himself unable to sleep. He sat on his bed looking out the window and letting the bright moonlight show in.

"Jet?" He turned to his roommate on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah Droy?" Jet sighed.

"This was for the best right?" Jet looked at his partner.

"Yeah..." Jet turned away and looked back out the window. He didn't want his friend to see the tears stinging his eyes. "...the best"

* * *

**So that is mt tale. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you to my editor xXhowelljenkinsXx, you are amazing.  
**

**There may or may not be more GaLes to come ;)**

**Happy Reading, Happy Writing,**

** _Exxcluded_**


End file.
